


Amargo

by NaghiTan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasta el más sádico podía tener un poco de bondad en el fondo… muy, muy en el fondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amargo

**Título:** Amargo

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Hibari Kyoya.

 **Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **KHR!** No me pertenecen, son de la mangaka **Akira Amano** , yo solo los tomé prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Hasta el más sádico podía tener un poco de bondad en el fondo… muy, muy en el fondo.

 **Número de palabras:** 443

 **Tabla:** Helados **No. Y Nombre:** 013\. Limón

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

**Capitulo Único**

Todos los alumnos de la Secundaria Namimori le temían, el solo escuchar su nombre hacia que los pelos se les pusieran en punta… Hibari Kyoya… ese era el nombre que hacía que hasta el más rudo temblase al oírlo.

Si a Hibari lo mirasen personas que fueran nuevas en el pueblo, dirían que por qué le temían a un chico con apariencia por lo más común, y es que de ahí venía la cuestión, Kyoya no era un chico común, odiaba a la humanidad y a todos los consideraba como simples herbívoros y a ese tipo de personas las detestaba, le causaban molestia, porque siempre iban en manada. Atente a las consecuencias si te cruzas en su camino y te ve causando un caos en su amada ciudad, esos ojos grises será lo último que verás.

Pero no todo era malo en el chico, si se le investigase bien se sabría que a él le gustaban muchos los animales, esos pequeños herbívoros que luchaban por sobrevivir… porque si no fueran fuertes no existirían.

Si se le investigase a fondo, se sabría que él ayudaba en un Centro de Acogida para animales abandonados, que se enfurecía por ver a animales tan maltratados y buscaba a los causantes de que esos seres estuvieran lastimados, una vez encontrado a los causantes el castigo era doloroso.

Si se supiera más de él, se sabría que vivía solo, tenía padre y madre, pero disfrutaba su independencia, le gustaba ser un carnívoro libre.  Pero sobre todo, disfrutaba el aroma a cítricos, todo en su casa olía a limón a naranja y a lima…

¿Por qué era miembro de Vongola? Aun no se sabía las razones.

.

.

.

Reborn terminó de leer aquél informe que había hecho su pupilo, sonrió, para después tomar una pistola y apuntarle a Tsuna.

—¿Qué clase de investigación tan ridícula haz hecho?

Y Tsuna pegó un grito poco masculino, verse amenazado a punta de pistola no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Hice lo que me pediste— le dijo el castaño a Reborn, mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos—, le seguí y todo lo que has leído es cierto.

Reborn no dijo nada en absoluto, pero parecía y se daba cuenta de que Hibari quería acercar a Tsuna… porque Hibari le estaba mostrando una faceta suya bien escondida, porque no se creía que el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le seguían. Hibari era muy astuto, había que admitirlo.

—Investiga bien—le reprendió al castaño—, que tu deber como futuro Líder de Vongola es saber más de tus guardianes.

Hibari le debería una muy grande.

 


End file.
